Kroniki Ivesta - Początek Ciemności
Częśc 1 Obudziłem się dośc wcześnie. Przez okno widziałem wschodzące słońce. Obok mnie Sanso głośno chrapał, a Kubix mamrotał przez sen: -Nie...nie...nie...to niemożliwe... Wstałem i poszedłem do kuchni. O dziwo, Guurahka tam nie było. Postanowiłem pocwiczyc na wolnym powietrzu. Tam jednak był baaaaardzo głęboki rów(nie było widac dna), otaczający dom i układający się w jakiś kształt. Aby przyjrzec się temu z daleka, za pomocą Kanohi Iden wyzwoliłem swoją formę astralną i poleciałem do góry. Był to straszny widok. -Aaa, tu jesteś-z dom wyszedł Kubix, a ja natychmiast wróciłem do swojego ciała.-Wiesz co, miałem diabelnie dziwny sen...a co to za rów? -Nie wiem-odrzekłem.-Pokażę ci, jak to wygląda z góry. I utworzyłem pod nami wielką kolumnę z lodu, która uniosła nas do góry. Zobaczyliśmy, że rów układa się w czaszkę, a pośrodku czaszki jest nasz dom. Zeskoczyliśmy z kolumny, po czym obudziliśmy Sekenuvę, Guurahka, Wiraxa, Power Dragona, Sanso i Mrocznego Bohatera. -E tam, to zwykłe wygłupy-oznajmił Mroczny Bohater. -Nie-odpowiedziałem.-Ten rów ma 50 metrów głębokości i niecałe pół metra szerokości. Tego nie da się zrobic w jedną noc. Z dołu emanuje ciemnośc. Zauważyłem, że w obrębie tej czaszki pada mniej światła niż na resztę świata. A to-podniosłem z ziemi sztylet.-To ważna poszlaka. W domu zbadaliśmy sztylet. Był na nim symbol Władcy Cieni! -I co teraz?-zapytał Sekenuva. -Teraz powinniśmy wrócic do ruin fortecy Władcy Cieni. Częśc 2 Z Metru Nui odpłynęli na Północny Kontynent. Rozłorzyli śpiwory w fortecy Władcy Cieni. -A ktoś tu wie, co my tu robimy?-zezłościł się Wirax. -Szukamy czegoś, co zrobiło ten znak koło naszego domu. -Ale może najpierw się zdrzemnijmy-zaproponował sennie Sanso. -No dobrze-westchnąłem. Udaliśmy się do sypialni. Moja była w dawnym skarbcu Władcy Cieni. I nagle znalazłem na ziemi tajemniczy medalion z symbolem Władcy Cieni. Powoli obracałem medalion w palcach, gdy dotknąłem symbolu, stał się ciąg dziwnych rzeczy. Najpierw z medalionu wydobył się dziwny dźwięk. Następnie przeszył mnie ostry ból. Potem obok mnie otwarł się portal i wybiegł z niego Strażnik! Nie był to jednak zwykły Strażnik. Był wyższ ode mnie, wieloręki, wielonogi i z dziwną głową. A zaraz potem z medaliony wydobyło się kilka kolejnych dźwięków i sufit zaczął się walic. A zaraz potem pokój stanął w ogniu. Tkwiłem w pułapce. Mocno chwyciłem miecz i wbiłem go w ziemię, gdyż do portalu zaczęło mnie wsysac. Po chwili jednak zorientowałem się, że istota chce miec medalion. Wbiła mi w brzuch sztylet. Przestałem cokolwiek widziec i słyszec. Odzyskałem przytomnośc. Nade mną stał Power Dragon. -Ocknął się-powiedział smok. Przybiegli Sekenuva, Guurahk, Wirax, Sanso i Mroczny Bohater. Próbowałem wstac, ale zakręciło mi się w głowie i upadłem z powrotem na podłogę. -Na szczęście w porę cię ułyszeliśmy-uśmiechnął się Guurahk.-I udało nam się opanowac sytuację. Medalion leżał obok mnie. -Wróg chce nas zabic-powiedziałem.-To on zrobił tą czaszkę. Bo my pokonaliśmy Władcę Cieni. On chce się zemścic. Musimy strzec medalionu. Częśc 3 Następnego dnia Wirax i Sekenuva poszli ewakuowac mieszkańców pobliskiej wioski, a my zostaliśmy, by szukac poszlak, które pomogą nam odnaleźc tajemniczą istotę. Mimo całodziennych poszukiwań, nic nie znaleźliśmy. W sąsiednich fortecach, które niegdyś należały do Strażników, osiedliły się dwie inne drużyny Toa. -Hej, Seke!-zawołałem.-Zobacz! Sekenuva, który właśnie skończył ewakuowac mieszkańców wioski, podbiegł do okna. W słabym świetle księżyca widac było, jak Toa rozbijają obóz. -Jutro odpływamy-powiedział Toa energii.-Odkryliśmy to, co chcieliśmy odkryc. Musimy tylko strzec medalionu i nie dotykac go. Resztą zajmie się Zakon Mata-Nui... -Nie wiem, czy oni są z Zakonu Mata-Nui-przerwałem. -...ale i tak jutro wyjeżdżamy. Lepiej dobrze się wyśpij, czeka nas długa droga. -Czuję, że coś się tu stanie...jeszcze zanim opuścimy fortecę...hm...muszę...-zobaczyłem, że Sekenuva nie nie słucha mnie i idzie do swojej sypialni, a ja pobiegłem do Kubixa. -Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, mi, że miałeś dziwny sen?-zapytałem. -No...-zaczął Kubix. -Miewasz prorocze sny? -Rzadko, ale kiedyś... -Opowiedz mi o tym śnie sprzed kilku dni. Po tym śnie mnie nie było w łóżku, ty wyszedłeś i zobaczyłeś rów. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? -Tak. W tym śnie popłynęliśmy do fortecy Władcy Cieni. Tam zanocowaliśmy. W nocy przybyła tajemnicza istota, potem nie pamiętam, i istota wepchnęła nas do labiryntu. -ZA MNĄ!-wrzasnąłem. Spodziewałem się najgorszego. I moje oczekiwania się spełniły. Istota miała przed sobą całą moją drużynę, nieprzytomną, wrzucając ją po kolei do portalu. W ręku trzymał medalion. Nas także obezwładnił i wrzucił do labiryntu. Częśc 4 Otworzyłem oczy. Nic nie było widac. -Gdzie ja jestem?-zapytałem, wstając. Jedyne, co mi odpowiedziało, to echo. Cóż innego miałem zrobic? Ruszyłem przed siebie. Po omacku stwierdziłem, że jestem w labiryncie. Cały czas korytarz rozdzielał się na kilka części. Gdy dotknąłem krzaków, zaczęły ciągnąc mnie pod ziemię. Przyleciał Power Dragon i spalił rośliny. -Uważaj-rzekł do mnie smok.-Te rośliny ciągną się po całym labiryncie. Pod żadnym pozorem NIE DOTYKAJ ICH! -Cicho-uciszyłem go. Słyszałem, jakby coś pełzało. I obok nas przesunęła się ta roślina, która mnie wessała. Byli w niej uwięzieni Sekenuva, Guurahk, Wirax, Sanso i Mroczny Bohater. Zniszczyliśmy roślinę. Po chwili trzech Toa, Rahkshi-Kal i Corenastanin ocknęli się. -Gdzie ja jestem?-zapytał Wirax. -Tam, gdzie przed chwilą-odpowiedziałem.-Czyli w labiryncie. -No to co robimy?-spytał Sanso. -Skoro nic innego nie możemy zrobic, to chociaż spróbujmy wydostac się stąd!-odkrzyknął Guurahk. Przez następne kilka minut błądziliśmy korytarzami. W końcu zauważylismy, że nie ma z nami Mrocznego Bohatera. -Gdzie on jest?-pytał sam siebie Sekenuva. -Może te rośliny go wciagnęły?-zaproponowałem. -Raczej nie-wyjaśnił Power Dragon.-Ostrzegałem go. Po chwili jednak wszystko się wyjaśniło. Przede mną wrota się zamknęły, odzielając mnie, bo ja szedłem z samego tyłu, od reszty grupy. Dalej za mną drzwi też się zamknęły. Tkwiłem w pułapce. I nagle drzwi zaczęły się zbliżac do siebie, by mnie zmiażdżyc. Całą swoją siłą waliłem w drzwi, ale w ostatniej chwili zrobiłęm w nich dziurę. Następne drzwi tak samo, więc uwolniłem Mrocznego Bohatera. Pobieglismy naprzód. Inni też tkwili w takich pułapkach, ale niektózy się uwolnili i teraz ratowali resztę. Niecałą minutę trwało, zanim znaleźliśmy drogę do wyjścia. Ale gdy wyszliśmy z labiryntu, świat zmienił się nie do poznania. Częśc 5 Wszystko spowite było mrokiem. Budynki zburzone, wzgórza wbite w ziemię, ani śladu życia. Jedynie jedna forteca - była forteca Władcy Cieni - wciąż stała. Pobiegliśmy do niej ile sił w nogach. W końcu zburzyła się, a wtedy ujrzeliśmy tą samą istotę, która wepchnęła nas do labiryntu. -Widzę, że mój podziemny labirynt nie poskutkował-rzekła istota zimnym i oschłym głosem.-Ale myślę, że przed śmiercią powinniście poznac moją historię. Władca Cieni przewidział, że ktoś prędzej czy później zabije go. Więc, dzięki swej mocy, stworzył mnie, bym ja się zemścił na jego zabójcach. Zamknął mnie w medalionie. Uwolnic mnie mogło tylko dotknięcie medalionu, ale Władca Cieni nie zdążył zrobic tego przed śmiercią. On - tu istota pokazałą palcem na mnie - uwolnił mnie. Po śmierci Władcy Cieni, bezradny, czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Udało mi się, przed uwolieniem, stworzyc z energii cienia czaszkę dookoła waszego domu, by was przestraszyc, ale zostawiłem tam sztylet. A moje imię? W tej chwili nieważne, ale powiem: Xinar. Słysząc to imię, nie wiadomo czemu, każdym wstrząsnął dreszcz strachu. -Gdy wy byliście w labiryncie-kontynuował Xinar.-Ja, za pomocą medalionu, wyssałem z tego świata życie. Spełniłem wolę Władcy Cieni. Myślałem, że przez wsysające rośliny lub miażdżące ściany umarliście. Ale przeżyliście, więc umrzecie teraz. To był dobry moment na atak. Skoczyłem na Xinara i jednocześnie strzeliłem w niego lodem. Power Dragon zionął w niego ogniem, Mroczny Bohater rzucił bronią, Sekenuva poraził energią, Wirax tak samo, Guurahk strzelił ze swojej włóczni, a Sanso rzucił mieczykiem. I nic. A Xinar jakby energią umysłu powalił nas i pozbawił broni. Już miał nas zabic, ale z tyłu skoczyła na niego jakaś Toa Wody z włócznią. Gdy walczyła z Xinarem, my uciekliśmy. Schowaliśmy się w jakichś ruinach fortecy Strażników. -Cóż, wygląda na to, że od nas teraz zależą losy wszechświata-powiedział Kubix. -Nie tylko od nas-zauważył Sekenuva.-Przecież widzieliście tą Toa? Widziałem ją, gdy inne drużyny Toa rozkładały obozy w fortecach Strażników! -Byc może nie jesteśmy sami-dorzuciłem.-Ale jesteśmy razem, i to jest ważne. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Saga Ivest